saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eikakou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saiunkoku Monogatari Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Familly of Shuurei page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) something wen horridly wrong with the Ran Clan page help please? can we recover the page? Burst of Activity Hello, Eikakou! I'm a bit surprised that the Saiunkoku Monogatari Wiki is still active, even as I became inactive. (Sorry about that.) However, I will not be able to help out that much because I have a handful of wikis to handle as well. If you like, I can promote you to admin so that you can handle a wider range of tasks as a contributor. If you're interested, please reply at my talk page. I hope that you'll keep this up. :) [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 02:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the response. I had just given you admin rights to this wiki. If you're still puzzled about contributing more to the wiki, you can try heading to Community Central. You may just be able to find some tips there. I ''might show up from time to time, so just look out for me. Until then, good luck! [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 05:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I am interested in Saiunkoku Monogatari. I was born in Japan, so I tend to know more about the light novels than most. I'm almost finished with the anime, and have decided to dedicate all my efforts to this wikia after seeing the limited information. I inhereted my great-grandfather's author abilities, and am ready to help! If you could please help me with creating new pages, etc., I have a list of pages and information to help to contribute with. I'm going to focus on this wikia starting soon. If you would like, you can leave me a message on my home-wikia, the Bleach wikia. But, then again, I hope to focus mainly on this wikia! Thank You, Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun (talk) 23:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun Hey Eikakou, I had a quick question. When looking at wikias such as these: http://kaichouwamaidsama.wikia.com/wiki/Kaichou_Wa_Maid-Sama!_Wiki, I think that the opening page is quite eye-catching. We should do something like this for this wiki. Saiunkoku Monogatari is little-known to most people. But, when I discovered it after a year of looking for a good novel, I fell in love with it. I believe this wiki can become very active. Over here they get an edit once every day. But on wikis like Bleach wikia, you get an edit every few min. Can you consider it? And, can you let me know what times you are on the wiki. I'd like to get to know you better. ^.^ -Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun http://saiunkokumonogatari.wikia.com/wiki/Saiunkoku_Monogatari_Wiki looks great! Thanks for taking my idea into consideration! -Toshiro. sorry in a hurry, can't sign post. srry! Affiliates Hi, I noticed that you list Kaichou wa Maid-sama as an affiliate, but on their main page, they don't list you as one. I just thought you might want to converse with them to see if you could get that resolved.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 2:03, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. I'm an admin on the InuYasha Wiki and I just started watching Saiunkoku Monogatari, so let me know if you need any help. I'd be happy to make you guys an affiliate of our site, as well.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 2:40, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Eikakou! I'm so sorry that I haven't been on for awhile! Sorry, I feel so bad! --Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun Ok! Sadly, I've been having problems with that, as in saying that I have no idea how to do so... Sorry about that! -Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun Thanks! -Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun Hi Eikakou! This is Toshiro. I'm curious about something. What is the purpose of this page: http://saiunkokumonogatari.wikia.com/wiki/Shi_sey I'm really confused, and the image is messed up, too. I you could get back to me soon, I'd like to know if there needs to be any changes to the page. Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun (talk) 21:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun Hi Eikakou! This is Toshiro. I'm really confused about the purpose of this page: http://saiunkokumonogatari.wikia.com/wiki/Shi_sey I don't know if you want deletions, or if the page is fine. Please let me know. I'm really quite confused. -Thank You, Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun (talk) 21:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun I started a wikia, and here's the adress. Its really bad, but then again it's just a start. You can add a page about the Saiunkoku Monogatari series if you want to. I really need help. Then again, in 2 hours I made about 67 edits, and lots of new pages. I need help! Here's the adress if you dont mind: http://nihongo.wikia.com Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun (talk) 23:49, June 20, 2013 (UTC)toshiro Hello Eikakou and all the editors! I just cannot express how grateful I am to you for editing this page! I have no idea how and from where you collect all these infos, but they're amazing!! I make a Hungarian fansite for Saiunkoku Monogatari, and it helps me a lot that I can use your articles as a basis for my own ones! THANK YOU!! Love, Shi (http://www.saiunkoku.gportal.hu) Affiliates (again) Hello, I was wondering where your affiliates were on the main page; I thought I remembered there being a list of sites there.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages''']] 02:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Wiki format Hello, I'm a new contributor and I expect to be working on a lot of article expansion, as the site seems to, in particular, be lacking a lot of information that comes from the post-anime novels. However, my question today is about the site's color format. Do you know if we can change it from the rather drab brown that is currently being used? I think a light purple would be more appropriate, especially considering that the logo for the Wiki is also purple. I also wanted to know if we could change the color of links from organgish brown to the default blue, as it is very difficult to distinguish between the regular orange links and the red links which indicate missing pages.--Hyou Riou (talk) 23:38, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I am actually a member here. I didn't notice i was logged out while i was editing. I apologize for that. I did quite a editings lately though. 07:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi! i'm not sure if you're still active but I was wondering if could become an admin of this wiki? I've been a fan of the anime, manga and light novels for a long time and i have some experience with editing wikis and whatnot so thank you for your consideration ^_^ Lovinlife486 (talk) 13:18, March 17, 2016 (UTC)